The Boy At The Coffee Shop
by My Fangirl Heart
Summary: Sebastian sets his sights on the new boy that works at The Lima Bean. Sebastian/OC with side Klaine.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey guys," Sebastian greeted with a smirk as he walked over to sit next to Blaine, completely ignoring Kurt in the process. "So crazy, I'm sitting over there checking out this guy and all of a sudden, I'm like 'wait a second, I know that hair'," He said, only talking to Blaine while Kurt looked at him with an obviously fake smile. "What's up buddy? I haven't seen you online," he glanced at Kurt and said flatly, "hi Kurt,"

"We've been really busy with glee club," Blaine answered before taking a large gulp of his coffee and realising he was out. Blaine isn't stupid. He knows that Sebastian wants more than friendship and he knows that Kurt feels threatened by it. He knows they don't get along and that's also how he knows he's going to need more coffee.

"Practising for Sectionals," Kurt said sweetly and took Blaine's hand in his own, "_together_,"

He was purposely taunting Sebastian and they all knew it.

"Oh, congrats on the Warbler win at your sectionals," Blaine said sincerely to Sebastian. He may not like Sebastian's flirting, but the Warblers were his family long before New Directions were. "We're up this week," he added with a nervous look thrown to Kurt.

"Yeah," Sebastian said as if he were just remembering that fact, "Well, hey if there's one guy who can whip New Directions into a legitimate threat, its Blaine Anderson, right?"

"Right," Blaine just agreed with Sebastian. He knew this was about to turn into world war three between Sebastian and Kurt, so he stood up saying "I need another coffee,"

Blaine sighed and hid his face in his hands when he reached the counter of The Lima Bean. He was getting really tired of Sebastian flirting with him, especially in front of Kurt. Sebastian was nice, Blaine thought, but only to him. Blaine liked Sebastian, he really did, but only as a friend. He liked Sebastian, but he was _in love_ with Kurt and nothing was going to change that. Why couldn't Sebastian see that Blaine wasn't interested?

"Blaine?" A deep voice called out. Blaine lifted his head and smiled when he saw his friend behind the register.

"Oh, hey, I didn't see you there," Blaine smiled weakly, "just my regular,"

"What's up?" The sandy-blonde asked.

Blaine shook his head and said simply, "Sebastian,"

"Oh," the other boy nodded in understanding while starting to make Blaine's usual coffee. "He still isn't taking the hint?"

"Nope. I mean, he's my friend, but _Kurt_ is my boyfriend. That's the way it is, and that's how it's gonna stay. The way he keeps flirting with me, it... Kurt is feeling threatened, I can tell. And he shouldn't have to! He's the only one that I want,"

"I know," The boy said, handing Blaine his coffee, "you should probably get back there though, before they kill each other,"

Blaine nodded and said goodbye.

It wasn't a minute later that someone else walked up to the counter, ordering a large latte to go. He was tall, his light brown hair styled up with a lot of hairspray, Dalton blazer in place and green eyes sparkling with mischief. The blonde knew _exactly_ who this was, even though he'd never actually met the other boy before. Sebastian Smythe. So this was the guy causing his friend so much trouble? On one hand, he wanted to congratulate Blaine for remaining faithful; this guy was honestly gorgeous. Yet on the other hand, he assumed his bad attitude ruled out his level of attractiveness.

"You must be new here," Sebastian added once he'd ordered his coffee, "I've never seen you before and I _know_ I'd remember a face as pretty as yours,"

The boy at the register shook his head.

"Yeah, I'm new. I just started last week," he told Sebastian, thinking that if he gave him what he wanted he'd go away sooner.

"How on earth did I miss _you_?" Sebastian's voice was smooth as he gave the boy a flirty look. "The names Sebastian Smythe,"

The boy raised an eyebrow. "Okay,"

Sebastian faltered but quickly regained his composure. "Well aren't you gonna tell me your name? We're going to be seeing a lot of each other, so I need to know what to call you,"

Trey gave him a suspicious look before answering. "Trey Jackson," he told him and handed Sebastian his coffee.

Sebastian's long, slim fingers grazed lightly across the back of Trey's hand as he took the coffee. Sebastian smirked at the light blush on the other boy's cheeks.

"You don't go to Dalton, do you Trey?" Sebastian asked. He liked the way the other boy's name just rolled off his tongue so naturally as if he'd been saying it his whole life.

"No," Trey answered while restocking the coffee beans, "I go to Carmel,"

"Pity," the brunette said.

"What's a pity?" Trey asked; not really caring, just curious as to what the answer would be.

"It's a pity that I won't be able to see your pretty face every day," he said in his usual charming manner.

Trey had to roll his eyes at the corny line.

_Of course_, he thought, _as if Sebastian Smythe could be serious for even a minute._

"Seriously?" he said incredulously. "You spend so much time hitting on Blaine who – as you know – is in a relationship and now you're hitting on _me_?"

"So you know Blaine?"

"And Kurt," he nodded. "Why do you waste your energy flirting with Blaine? Nothing is _ever_ breaking them up, don't you realise that?"

"My feelings for Blaine aren't anything serious," he too a quick swig of his coffee. "I don't _like_ him. Sure, he's hot and he has a voice that would make nuns wanna get down and dirty, but he does relationships and _like_. I don't do _like_; I do sex."

"So if you don't _like_ him and you know he has a boyfriend, why do you keep pushing?"

Sebastian smirked again. "For my own enjoyment. Blaine looks hot when he's uncomfortable and it's just fun to get a reaction out of his boyfriend the drag queen."

Did Sebastian really have _no_ tact? These were Trey's friends he was talking about. Trey opened his mouth to tell Sebastian to get some tact and stop insulting his friends around him, but Sebastian cut him off.

"I'll see you around," the Warbler said and swiftly left The Lima Bean.


	2. Chapter 2

The past few days that Sebastian had come to The Lima Bean, he had specifically asked for Trey. Every time, he got a multitude of excuses as to why Trey 'couldn't serve him right now' (ranging from "I'm sorry, Trey is out back in the storeroom right now," – and when Sebastian offered to wait, the girl just said that Trey was going to be a while – to "I'm sorry, Trey is busy cleaning the bathrooms, but I'm able to serve you," – which Sebastian knew was a flat-out lie, because he'd been in the men's room just moments ago, not even mentioning the fact that he's here enough to know that The Lima Bean has janitors). The funny thing was – well, funnier than Trey trying to avoid Sebastian when all he's doing in turn is egging Seb on more – was that it was always the same small, freckled-faced, red-headed girl telling Sebastian why Trey _isn't _able to serve him.

Trey was in the middle of a conversation with his co-worker (and best friend) Nicole, when he spotted a tall, wiry, brunette with emerald green eyes enter the coffee shop.

"Oh god," Trey muttered. Nicole's gaze drifted towards the door and saw the cause of Trey's turmoil. She smiled to herself and shook her head.

"You know, he _is_ a regular customer," she pointed out as they watched Sebastian take a seat at a table with two more Dalton students (one tall and blonde – probably from a bottle, Trey thought – and another shorter with dark brown curls) "you can't work here and expect not to see him _at least_ twice a day."

"Can't I _try_?" Trey responded. Nicole just smirked in return. Trey sighed and pleaded with her, "Please? Just this one more time!"

"I don't even get why you keep hiding from him; he's hot! _And_ he's interested," the freckle-faced girl pointed out.

"_And_ he's a player," Trey added before turning around and putting the head of the coffee machine in the grinder. "I can't do that again," he added softly.

"I know," she placed a comforting hand on Trey's shoulder, "but come on, it doesn't have to be anything serious. Just have some fun with him!"

"He is a master sweet talker. I'd get attached in an instant," Trey said, honesty in his voice.

As tough and nonchalant as he liked to act, Trey was just as shy and insecure when it came to relationships as he was when he had his first girlfriend in fifth grade (even though he claims it doesn't count since he only said yes to her because he didn't want to hurt her feelings and was too embarrassed to admit he actually liked boys).

"So what? I mean seriously; that boy is _fine_," the red-headed girl eyed Sebastian up and down slowly.

"I'm not saying I'm not attracted to him, because I am. I mean, I do have _eyes_," the blonde looked down at his feet. "I just, don't want what happened with Mark to happen again,"

"I know," she said, her voice was thick with sympathy for her friend.

After the 'Mark incident', Trey was ruined. Nicole never wanted to see Trey like that again, so she takes it upon herself to keep him happy and away from assholes who will crush her best friend's heart in the palm of their hand as easy as if it were made of paper, but part of making him happy is, well, making him _happy_. As much as she loves him, he needs to put himself out there again and Nicole thought that if Trey just gave Sebastian the time of day, the two boys could end up surprising each other.

She looked up and saw Sebastian coming over. Making a split-second decision, she muttered a barely audible "sorry" to Trey and dashed into the storeroom.

"Nic!" Trey called incredulously after her.

"Well, well, well," a smooth voice brought Trey back to the problem at hand – otherwise known as Sebastian Smythe, "if it isn't my favourite coffee shop boy,"

Trey rolled his eyes. "The term is 'barista',"

Sebastian ignored him.

"You know, you're a hard person to get alone," he said, charming smile in place, "tell me; what's a guy gotta do to get ten minutes alone with you?"

"Depends," Trey said simply, working on Sebastian's regular drink – he may not have been serving Sebastian, but he may or may not have eavesdropped on his conversations with Nic just to see if the Dalton boy mentioned him at all.

"On what?" Seb asked with genuine curiosity. Trey placed the large cup of coffee on the counter that was (thankfully) separating the two of them.

"What you plan to _do_ in that ten minutes," Trey told him honestly.

"Well now," Sebastian took his coffee, that sly smirk back in place, "I don't think that's an appropriate conversation to have here,"

Shaking his head, Trey scoffed. Of course. He should've expected a answer like that from someone like Sebastian.

"And _that_ is why I have no interest in you," Trey said.

Sebastian was unfazed. "Please; you're hot, I'm hot, and I want you. It's bound to happen eventually,"

Trey bit back a snarky retort – he would actually like to _keep_ his job.

"Will you just pay for the coffee already?" Trey asked, holding out his hand.

Sebastian slipped his hand into his trouser pocket and pulled out a note. He slipped the money into Trey's hand, before clasping his own around it. Sebastian was internally surprised at how soft Trey's skin was.

"Can I have my hand back?" Trey snapped, trying to control the blush that was trying to crawl up to his cheeks and internally swatting at the butterflies in his stomach caused by Sebastian's thumb rubbing small circles into the back of Trey's hand.

"When does your shift end?" Sebastian asked, quietly, intimately, his eyes staring intently into Trey's blue ones, only letting his gaze flicker to the other boy's lips for a second.

In return, Trey yanked back his hand and proceeded to put the cash in the register and promptly ignoring Sebastian's question. Smirking to himself, knowing he got under the pretty boy's skin, he walked away from the counter and back to the table where his best friends and fellow Warblers Nick and Jeff waited.

The small redhead girl that kept covering for Trey bumped into him, stopping him in his tracks. He was about to snap at her for being so clumsy when she gripped the lapel of his Dalton blazer and dragged him down to her hight so she could whisper something in his ear;

"His shift ends at five,"


End file.
